Warrior Cats lemons
by Warriorcatslemons123
Summary: Warrior cats lemons that I make :3
1. Firestar X Tigerstar X Scourge

'Ready?' Scourge smiled at the former orange pelt kittypet that had green eyes. It was Firestar. Tigerstar was there too. They both nodded and started to lie down. They kissed each other. 'Tigerstar?' Scourge wondered. 'He's here?' Tigerstar grabbed a toy that Firestar's twoleg owner gave him, and started to push it into Firestar's anal. He could feel the sensation as the toy went deeper and deeper. He was so close to his wonderful bliss. Tigerstar pushed the fastest and hardest as he could and Firestar moaned loudly. His juices came out. 'Oh gosh...' Scourge gasped. Tigerstar thrusted Scourge. He yowled with desparation as he got closer to his climax. He exploded with more juices than Firestar. 'Gosh,' Tigerstar blushed. 'The kittypets have a lot of juices when that comes out.' Scourge and Firestar both thrusted Tigerstar the fastest and the hardest. He moaned loudly. 'Y-Yes... Yes... YES!' He reached a huge climax and lots of juices quickly flew out of him. He felt so pleasured. 'That was awesome!' Firestar said. He realised that he was allowed to be with Bloodclan whenever he wants. He also realised that Tigerstar recently joined Bloodclan too. 'Now we can have pleasure anytime we want!' Firestar thought to himself as he smiled.

-next day- Firestar went to Bloodclan again and found Scourge and Tigerstar mating. 'Mmm...' They saw Firestar. 'Hi! Wanna join?' Scourge smiled. Firestar nodded with a delighted smile. He walked towards both of them. 'Firestar, I need it!' Scourge whined. Firestar started to put his kittypet toy into Scourge, thrusting him. 'T-This feels s-so g-good!' He smiled. 'I can feel m-my c-climax and juices!' He yowled with pleasure. Firestar went faster and faster each second, trying to pleasure him. Scourge moaned many times. The sensation built heavily. 'I'M SO CLOSE!' Scourge screamed. It caused Firestar to go faster and faster. 'SO CLOSE!' Scourge panted. _I'll try my best._ Firestar thought. 'SUPER CLOSE! F-FASTER!' Scourge whined loudly. 'A BIT MORE!' Scourge whined even louder as the pleasure increased. 'Y-YES!' Scourge was so close. _Mmm... I want my juice to release now! Firestar!_ 'COME ON!" Scourge whined so loud that Firestar went the fastest that he could. 'YES!' Scourge yowled as he watched his juices flow out. 'It's your turn to pleasure me!' Firestar smiled at Scourge. Scourge took the toy and did the same to Firestar. 'Mmm...' Firestar moaned loudly. 'Faster!' He whined. Scourge started to stop. 'I was so close, why?' Firestar frowned, but the sensation stayed there. It grew bigger. Firestar thrusted Scourge again. 'MM! I'M GONNA-' Firestar gasped as they both released their juices at the same time. Tigerstar smiled. They both knew what he wanted. They thrusted Tigerstar harder and faster. 'Oh... OH!' Tigerstar's orgasm sense grew bigger each milisecond. 'YES! I'M ALMOST THERE!' Tigerstar yowled as he released his juices and let out a moan of pleasure. 'W-Wonderful...' Firestar blushed. 'Tomorrow!' Scourge cheered. Tigerstar giggled. Firestar smiled at the two other cats and went back to Thunderclan camp to hunt a mouse with Graystripe.


	2. SandXCinder

Cinderpelt opened her eyes. It was a new day; a new dawn. She felt a tingling sensation deep down below, and was confused. She thought it was familiar somehow..

The itch extended- it grew bigger and stronger each second, driving the grey she-cat crazy. She looked around, seeing that no one was awake. Even the toms were sound asleep. Cinderpelt looked at the extra bed of moss, where Yellowfang used to lie on and snooze off with her. Her eyes were clouded with sorrow, but she snapped back to reality.

She had no choice but to sneak out. No one was sitting vigil, so it was a good sign. She secretly crept out, hoping no one would notice, before going to a clearing. Since she needed to have a good reason to sneak out, she had to hunt, and try to resist the tingle in her core. It became unbearable, but Cinderpelt kept her head high. Luckily, despite her injured leg, she could hunt. Spotting a mouse nearby, she narrowed her eyes, swishing her tail. Getting into a hunting crouch, she waited until the right moment was in front of her eyes. She launched herself onto the mouse, swiftly nipping its neck. It fell limp, dangling from her jaws. A wave of relief swept over her as she could make an excuse while telling the truth at the same time.

Burying the mouse, she covered the hole up, and waited to confirm that no one was around. Cinderpelt felt something for Sandstorm. Whenever Firestar was out for patrol, the two would always chat together. It wasn't long before the solid grey she-cat developed a feeling for the pale ginger warrior.

She didn't like to do this, though she previously did so. Her fantasies were mostly about Firestar- no, _Fireheart,_ in the past. But she had recovered from her trance several moons ago, and stopped. But the flame and urge was rekindled. She lay down on her back, and grabbed a nearby stick. It was a little narrow, but that was fine. Quickly, she jammed it into her core, biting back a moan. A wave of pleasure took over her. The stick rubbed her walls in a way that made her want to burst right there. This time, she moaned loudly, praying that no one would hear her. Her climax slowly built up, and she soon found herself on the edge.

Cinderpelt shoved the stick around, trying to make it touch each and every spot. She pulled it out before slamming it, and it hit her G-Spot. Cinderpelt yowled as she came, shooting her milky white liquid around the clearing. She was bathing in ecstasy, shaking right there. She was rooted to the spot. Once she finally came down from her high, her breathing was ragged.

Unfortunately, her heat was not relieved yet. Maybe a little, but it wasn't nearly enough. At that moment, a pale ginger she-cat came into the clearing. She immediately saw Cinderpelt, and she raised her eyebrows. 'Cinderpelt? What are you doing here?' she asked. Cinderpelt blushed and hid her sopping wet core. It was too late to clean up the mess she made, though.

'S-Sandstorm! I was just.. uh.. hunting? Why are you here?' The grey she-cat chuckled in an awkward voice, quickly digging up the hole and picking the mouse back up. 'I caught a mouse!'

Sandstorm smirked. 'Really, Cinderpelt? I expected better,' she whispered in a seductive tone into Cinderpelt's ears. She uncontrollably moaned, her core starting to itch again. Sandstorm purred and rubbed her tail around the grey medicine cat's core. Cinderpelt kept moaning and moaning, before Sandstorm removed her tail. Her dismay was short-lived as a tongue was dipped into her.

Sandstorm explored her walls. It was easier to enter. The ginger she-cat was exploring every inch of her walls, unlike the stick which was unable to do so. Cinderpelt gasped and moaned as Sandstorm wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked. Cinderpelt was in ecstasy and infinite pleasure. Just as she thought it couldn't get better, Sandstorm's tongue rasped over her G-Spot. She attempted to suck her clit and lick her G-Spot at the same time. Cinderpelt trembled from the pleasure that was coursing through her and screamed as she came again. Sandstorm tried to swallow every last drop of what she was spraying out. Soon, she recovered once again, and Sandstorm removed her tongue from her core. They rested for a while, before a light bulb flickered in Sandstorm's mind.

'Hey,' the pale ginger she-cat mewed. Cinderpelt woke up, standing up with her. Sandstorm pounced on Cinderpelt, purring. Their cores touched, and Cinderpelt shivered. Sandstorm grinded her hips, as they both moaned. Cinderpelt bucked her hips along with Sandstorm. They both panted, beads of perspiration cascading down their foreheads. Sandstorm battled her hips with Cinderpelt, and she won. It wasn't long before the pleasure started to build up again.

'S-Sandstorm!' Cinderpelt yelped, her breathing shaky. Sandstorm was quivering. Both she-cats were on the edge, close to toppling over. Just a little more...

'CINDERPELT!' Sandstorm screamed as she came, spraying into Cinderpelt. The solid grey she-cat moaned out Sandstorm's name and came with her. The two were climaxing hard. Sandstorm licked Cinderpelt's cheek once they settled down and finished spraying out their last drops of cum. They shared tongues with each other, grooming each other. Once they were done doing so, they rested in the clearing, as the sun rose.

'I love you, Cinderpelt,' Sandstorm admitted in a murmur. 'I love you too, Sandy,' Cinderpelt whispered, purring. The two cuddled with each other for a few hours, before hunting again.

'You're acting pretty weird towards Cinderpelt since yesterday, Sandstorm,' Firestar sat down with Sandstorm, having a talk with her. Sandstorm gulped. 'Oh, we're just best friends now.'

Firestar acted suspicious of his mate, but nodded in approval, slightly disappointed. He yawned, before curling up in his nest. 'Goodnight, Sandstorm. See you in the morning.'

He closed his eyes, but before doing so, he caught a glimpse of a pale ginger she-cat and a grey she-cat walking together, their tails entwined. Firestar knew something was not right, but he put it off for tomorrow to investigate.

 **A/N: I was waiting to write a lemon on these kitties for so. long. I really ship these two, but it's very rare to find a lemon with this pairing for me, so I decided to try it out! Teehee...**

 **I'll see y'all next time!**

 **-WCL123**


	3. MapleXReed

**AN: This takes place before her death, so.. uhh.. yeah bye**

Mapleshade awoke in the grassy fields. She had no idea of where she was, but she spotted a familiar figure. A handsome tom- someone who betrayed her.

'Appledusk!'

'Mapleshade! I've missed you,' Appledusk ran towards her and nuzzled her on the cheek. He purred before stroking her back with his tail. Mapleshade felt revived. Tears of joy almost welled up in her eyes, and her heart sprung to life. However, she felt something different when Appledusk was stroking her inner thigh.

'Uh... Appledusk?' she asked, feeling something down below. She suddenly became aroused and moist, realizing what was happening. His tail brushed around her core, but not in it. Mapleshade was getting hotter and hotter.

Effortlessly, Appledusk dipped his tail into her core, and Mapleshade gasped. She lay down, encouraging Appledusk to stand on top of her. The she-cat squeezed her eyes shut as he slammed into her. She remembered the first time they did this.

Appledusk rammed into her, hitting her sweet spot several times. Mapleshade moaned throughout the whole thing, and pressure was building up. Their legs were on fire, and Appledusk's bones almost failed him. But they were so close, so very close...

'MAPLESHADE! I'M GONNA-'

'ME TOO, APPLEDUSK!'

Mapleshade was hit with ultimate ecstasy. White fluids almost immediately splashed out of her. She could feel Appledusk's warm seed flowing in her, before it slowed to a stop.

Just as she was about to smile and tell Appledusk how much she loved him, it all turned black. Mapleshade couldn't see or move.

'Appledusk? Where are you?'

There was no reply.

Suddenly, a purr and a familiar voice echoed in the darkness. ' _Ah, it's nice to see you again, Mapleshade.'_

'W-who are you?!' Mapleshade hissed, snapping at the voice. 'Reveal yourself... now!'

' _I'd rather not. I like keeping secrets,'_ the voice explained. Mapleshade growled. 'Fine! A cat like me will never fall for your silly jokes. I don't like playtime.'

 _'Oh, really?'_ the voice chuckled. It sounded like another she-cat. Mapleshade's thoughts were pushed away when she was knocked onto the floor. A tongue slipped into her core, and she couldn't stop blushing and getting hotter each second. The tongue moved inside her, before licking her clit. Mapleshade wasn't sure who was the owner of the tongue, but she let herself relax and enjoy the pleasure. Wave after wave, it started to build up again.

'Whoever you are, I'm so close...' Mapleshade groaned. She was half-expecting the tongue to be removed, but it stayed there and rasped over her sweet spot. She gasped, teetering on the edge. So, so, _so_ close. Just a few more hits on her sweet spot and..

'A-agh!' Mapleshade trembled before moaning as juices leaked out of her, spraying out, getting on the mysterious she-cat's face. Out of the blue, a light flickered on, and there she was.

 _Reedshine._

'R-Reedshine? It was.. you all along?' Mapleshade whispered. Reedshine purred, licking her cheek. 'I never loved Appledusk. _You were always my target.'_

Mapleshade opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words out. She struggled, before getting up and pouncing on Reedshine. Her puffy core was begging for mercy, but Reedshine acted otherwise.

'Take me, Maple,' she mewed, purring. Mapleshade dashed down to her core and licked around it. She enjoyed this- she _loved_ this. It was so much fun.

'S-stop teasing me...' Reedshine moaned as she felt Mapleshade's hot breath on her core. She almost came by just feeling that. Finally, Mapleshade hungrily dived her muzzle into Reedshine, desperately craving her. She immediately hit her clit and sucked it, like a thirsty cat who had not drank for moons. Reedshine panted, and soon was on the edge. Mapleshade rasped over her sweet spot and kept licking it repeatedly.

'Mapleshade...' Reedshine neared her limit, inching closer to the climax she desperately needed. But Mapleshade pulled her muzzle out, making her whine, deprived.

However, it was only for a short while as Mapleshade plunged in again. The climax was waiting for Reedshine; she trembled, _really_ close. Her breaths were heavier than before, as she could feel herself just a centimeter away from her reward.

Mapleshade sucked her clit as hard as she could, and that sent Reedshine toppling over. She shot out her liquids, and Mapleshade tried to swallow every last drop of it.

They both let go, before Reedshine leapt on top of her again. They were making a move, similar to the Yin-Yang. Reedshine dived deep into Mapleshade, her tongue rubbing against her walls. Mapleshade did the same to Reedshine. The pleasure gradually built up for both of them.

...

'R-Reedshine! Ah~!' Mapleshade moaned, rubbing her core quickly. Her left paw shoved deep into her folds, her claws poking her sweet spot and clit. She was sitting under a tree, close to climaxing. Reedshine stumbled across her, and tried to keep quiet. She sat down and started to paw her own core. She slipped it into her folds and rubbed it in, pressing her sweet spot. It gave her great amounts of pleasure. Not long after, she was also on the edge with Mapleshade.

'I'm close,' Mapleshade whimpered, her eyes still closed. Her claws poked her sweet spot once again and she gasped. 'Reedshine.. a-AH!' she yowled to the sky as she came, spraying her fluids onto Reedshine. The other she-cat blushed and tried to swallow them.

Reedshine rubbed her clit a few times before screaming with Mapleshade. She basked in glory and ecstasy as she came as well. They both climaxed hard, orgasms racking their bodies. Finally, they both came down from their high.

Mapleshade opened her eyes to see Reedshine looking at her. She blushed. 'Oh..'

'You weren't the only one,' Reedshine spread her back paws to reveal her soaked core. Mapleshade stared in shock. 'You...'

'I love you, Mapleshade. I can't deny that anymore. Appledusk... he just annoys me. I've always been thinking about you,' Reedshine confessed, blurting out by accident. She didn't fix her mistake, though. Mapleshade purred. 'We'll have to do this again sometime soon.'

' _You're_ a rogue, Mapleshade.. _I_ can't sneak out of camp.. but _we_ can run. Together..' Reedshine suggested, slightly embarrassed. Mapleshade just smiled. 'We can run now..'

 _Good idea,_ Reedshine thought silently. They ran to an empty clearing, where they were free. No Clan territory; just an empty space. Their tails were entwined, as Mapleshade leaned on Reedshine's chest.

When they both settled down and built their nests, a pale brown tom with green eyes stepped into the clearing as well, unnoticed. His eyes were filled with guilt and regret. After watching the two new lovers admiring each other, he turned back to the direction of RiverClan- this time with a broken heart.


End file.
